This invention relates generally to containers for storing and transporting articles, and more particularly to a container which is capable of receiving a plurality of leadframes therein.
Oftentimes fragile articles, such as leadframes, requiring to be stored and/or transported are placed in bulky packaging which is designed to protect the articles. Although many of these packages are effective in maintaining the articles in a safe condition, they are difficult to handle due to their awkward size and shape, and are difficult to open. For leadframes, the packages are usually box-shaped, and sized for accommodating the leadframes securely therein.
One problem associated with such leadframe packages is that since they are fabricated from injection molded plastic, a new package design must be created for leadframes having varying shapes and sizes. Thus, for example, a leadframe having dimensions in plan view of two by nine inches would require a different and separate package than a leadframe that is three by nine inches. There is presently a need in the container art for a single container which can be easily manipulated so as to accommodate varying leadframe sizes.